When Marluxia Walks In On 'Nasty-Nasty'
by neko lemon writer
Summary: Zexion is married to an O.C. name avaleen and an O.C. named Morgain is engaged to another O.C. named Daxma. Morgain and Zexion go on a mission to patrole Castle Oblivion, and end up in Marluxia's room. Read for pleasure and the lack of a better word, 'happiness'. *no sexy pink hair flower gods were harmed in the making of this story.*


Morgain sighed with boredom. "I hate this place...quieter and creepier than a fucking asylum..." She glanced over boredly beside her, where Zexion walked with an equal pace. He seemed to be slightly less bored than she was, but, then again, he was usually in her far more than she was. The white interior had probably brainwashed him. 'Mmm…,' Morgain sighed, her eyes and mind wondered. She had always harbored a crush on him, always liked him, lusted after him some, but then, there was Avaleen, whom he was married to now. 'It sucks I'm here with one of the few men in this place I would gladly screw and he's already taken.' Zexion glanced over at her oddly. 'Oh, shit, he can read minds.'

She began to feel tense under his gaze, but, at last, he finally let his eyes wonder ahead of him 'Finally...' "In here." Zexion's voice drove her from her thoughts suddenly. He pointed towards a room with a-guess-white door. Shrugging, Morgain boredly entered, though her thoughts were beginning to get less and less clean.

"Mmm?" She looks around, confused. "Zexion, this is not the lab. This is Marluxia's room."  
"I know."  
Morgain turns around to look at him, a mixture of question, annoyance, and bottled up frustration. "Look, we've been here patrolling for 5 hours and so far, nothing has happened. YOU said Vexen's lab would be our last stop, and I'm fucking ready to get out of he-!"

She didn't get to finish. Five seconds before her last attempted word, he had smirked, which was never a good sign in the first place, then took the first step forward. Eventually, he had her pinned to a wall, and was now sucking on her neck. "Ah..." she couldn't hide the moan that escaped her. She began to get very horny, very fast, and her thoughts were racing. Zexion pressed up against her, nuzzling her, wasn't helping either. "Z-zexion..." she thought of Daxma, and then Avaleen, and then what was going on now."S-stop..." She tried to push him away, but is hand grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head, giving him access to her collarbone and wherever else he desired. His other hand squeezed her breast, and she moaned again.

"Ah, Zexion." She kissed the top of his head while he lifted up her shirt and exposed her bra, which he cupped. Their lips connected very shortly afterwards, and Morgain found herself pressed against Marluxia's bed, which was surprisingly soft. They both stared at each other blankly, confused at what had just happened. Morgain knew she was wet and between her legs wouldn't stop throbbing, but she ignored that and inspected the man's face above her. Zexion leaned his head forward, kissed her forehead, and continued kissing her down to between her breasts. "Avaleen and Daxma...aren't going to appreciate this...Zexion, please don't!" His teeth grazed her nipple, which had hardened rather quickly. "I don't see you doing anything about it," he hissed. It was a bad idea to bring Avaleen into this. "You  
both have been fighting, then?" She grinned, knowing it would annoy him to no end. She relished when he bit her skin, hard. "Shut up."

"And what about you and Daxma?" he asked coldly, undoing her bra and squeezing her breasts harshly. "Hmmm?" Morgain shrugged and dragged down the zipper to his cloak with her teeth. "He hasn't really been around. And besides," she laced her fingers through his hair and moaned lightly as he sucked her nipple while sliding her bra off. "I like this..." she panted, her hand going down to rub his erection. "WHAT THE #^$&#_ (!*^{#^$/#^ *!#($% *(!& ^#?!" Both jumped and turned to see the source of the loud cursing that could only be Marluxia's. "You two?!" He twitched, unleashing his scythe with fury. "What the hell are you two doing humping each other on my bed?!"

Both of them fumbled in fear as they tried to get their clothes back on. Marluxia approached them swiftly, and grabbed Zexion by his neck, pinning him up to the wall, choking him. Morgain's instincts kicked in, and she round housed Marluxia in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. Marluxia fell to the ground and Zexion fell to the bed, holding his throat and gasping for air.

Zexion looked slightly dazed from the near death experience, and lightly kissed her, moaning with pleasure at her touches. She stopped her movements abruptly, and Zexion gave her a look. "Don't stop," he said softly, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips again, their tongues soon intertwining. "Answer my question first~" Morgain purred, breaking away and letting her lips lightly feather his ear.

Zexion let out a 'humph' and flipped her over suddenly, going back to the position they were in the first time. "I like this better, don't you think?" He smirked, and she narrowed her eyes. "If that's the way you want to play..." she let her fingers slide across his stomach."That's fine with me." They were in a heated kiss not a second later; Morgan wrapped her legs around him, her fingers undoing his pants while he took the chance to explore her more thoroughly. Morgain moaned with pleasure whenever he rubbed her clit through the fabric of her panties, though grew frustrated yet again when he refused to strip her past her jeans. "Zexion, please!" she begged, hands shaking and body filled with so much sexual tension that she couldn't focus enough to touch him. When he smirked at her and continued his actions, Morgain decided to bring up the  
sore subject. She moaned, feeling a knot build up in her stomach. "Had much practice with Avaleen, hmmm?" Zexion rubbed harder. "Same with u & Daxma, eh?"

"I and Daxma soundproofed our walls so no one could hear our moans and screams" Morgain smirked. Zexion half chuckled and kissed her again. He slid his fingers under her panties and shoved 3 roughly inside her, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Ah! Sh-shit, Zexion..." Morgain whimpered, but soon grew used to the feeling as he thrust his fingers in and out. Morgain moaned loudly, moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers. "You still...never answered my question..." she panted, nuzzling her face into his neck."Oh! That was a good spot; do that again..." "Sidetracked, aren't we~" Zexion purred, increasing his pace. "At least I'm not...avoiding personal...questions..." she retorted, feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

Zexion put a head over her mouth to keep her from talking, and shoved another finger in, making Morgian's eyes widen as she moaned loudly as pleasure soared through her body.

"Mmm..." she shuddered when she came, and Zexion replaced his hand with his lips, kissing her again while stripping off the rest of her clothing. Mmmm~" he purred as she began to rub his erection, hard. "Morgain~" he moaned kissing her neck lightly. He let her flip them over, and she straddled him with a smirk. "I'll make you scream your answers, Zexion~" she teased, tracing the marks on his neck. "She loves to bite, doesn't she?" Morgain cupped him roughly through his clothing.

He smirked. "She does that any was~" he purred, as Morgain wrapped cloth around his eyes. "Oh, really?" She pulled his pants off and rubbed him again.

She slid down and pressed her lips gently to the tip of his erection Zexion groans. Morgain smiles and wraps her mouth completely around him. She sucks softly and slowly at first. "Faster you bitch..." Zexion whispers in delight. Morgain tightens her lips, and presses him deeper down her throat.

Zexion moans in delight, gripping the sheets tightly. The fact that he couldn't see anything made this all the more enjoyable. "Morgain~" he hisses, close to climax.

Morgain speeds up and deep throats him more at this moan. He cums violently in her mouth moments later. His tensed body relaxes and he lets out a very shaky breath.

"Enjoy that, Zexion~" she whispers, crawling over him, her licking cum off her lips. Zexion nods, panting, a smirk appearing on his lips several moments later.

"Soundproof walls, hmm?" Zexion wondered thoughtfully. "I'm sure they come quite handy for you two~"  
Morgain smirked. "Better for us than you; we can still hear both of your moans and screams every night~ every little comment~"  
"I'd bet you couldn't quote them." he hissed, nipping at her neck while latching the clip of her bra back into place.  
"Bet I could."

"Actually yes." Morgain said, smiling at Zexion.  
"Oh god. Please don't." Zexion grimaced. Morgain smiled and kissed his lips gently. Zexion moved his hand to the back of her head, and pressed his lips harder and more passionately against hers.

"Mmm...I might..." she whispered, moaning softly as he kissed down her neck again. "Zexion..." Zexion smirked and groped her roughly, squeezing her breasts and nipples.

Morgain whispered in a teasing tone "Oh Zexion. That feels so good. Do that again. Oh Zexion" Zexion growled softly, and pinched her nipple roughly. He raised his face up to hers and growled again. Morgain smirked and Zexion kissed her, biting down on her upper lip.

Morgain wrapped her legs around him, lacing her fingers through his silky hair and pulling him very close. Zexion continued to pinch at her nipples, and soon, between Morgain's legs was throbbing again. Smirking, she moved her lips against his ear and began to imitate Avaleen the moment he entered her.

"Ow. That hurts. But it feels good. Not to fast. Not to hard. Softer! Softer!" zexion growled and started thrusting like a madman. Morgain screamed in surprise. Her loud moans kept her from imitating avaleen. Zexion smiled.

"Ah! Z-Zexion..." Morgain shuddered as they both almost came, and dug her nails into his skin. "Morgain!" Zexion hissed. "What's wrong, aren't you used to this-ah!" she screamed when Zexion bit down hard on her neck. "I could say the same to you." he growled.

Morgain moaned and thrusted her hip to as they both began to reach climax. Zexion pressed his lips to her wounded neck and moaned in pleasure. Morgain panted loudly and felt herself cum.

Both came simaltanuasly, and the pleasure seemed to last for hours. "Mmm..." Morgain panted, moaning quietly to herself.

Zexion lay on top of her for a moment as his dick slowly stopped throbbing and got soft. He pulled himself out of Morgain and rolled over next to her.

Both panted for several minutes, lying tired and shaky from the intercourse. Finally, Zexion spoke. "We don't tell anyone."

Morgain sighed and atlas, she wasn't panting. Zexion put his hand under her chin and tilted it up. He pressed his lips gently to hers and held them there for a moment.

They broke away before it became heated, and both began to slowly get dressed, glancing suggestively back and forth at the other. Morgain stiffened when he looped an arm around her waist, then relaxed and nibbled on his ear, whispering in imitation again. She giggled whenever Zexion pinched her for it.

"Hmmm..." he mused aloud, glancing around the room before deciding on discreetly scribbling suggestive things he had learned from Avaleen and Xigbar across Marluxia's face. "Now to Vexen's," he sighed, and headed off to join Morgain.

**I'd love reviews. *Sexy Grin***


End file.
